fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Mvs109: 火烬; Tussen twee vuren: Hoofdstuk 1 (klad)
Dit is het eerste hoofdstuk van '火烬; Tussen twee vuren. Vanwege de lengte wordt ieder hoofdstuk opgesplitst over meerdere pagina's en benoemd met hoofdstuk x.a, x.b, x.c, enzovoort. Hier staat even alles bij elkaar voor de proeflezers (jongens, bij voorbaat ontzettend bedankt. Ik hoop dat ik jullie niet teleurstel).'' ''Leeswaarschuwing:''' Onderwerpen zoals verkrachting, moord en slavernij. '' left Zijn geboorte veroorzaakte de dood van zijn broertje, de verbanning van zijn zus en een populariteit die zo ongeveer gelijk stond met de Vuurheer te midden van een dwangarbeiderskamp Aarderijkse weduwen, maar Jeong Jeong had gezworen dat hij alles zou herstellen. Hij zou het beste broertje ooit worden, hij zou zijn zus ondersteunen in alles wat ze deed en hij zou zijn troepen naar succes leiden. De eer van de familie Ong moest hoog worden gehouden. Achteraf had hij zichzelf beter kunnen vermoorden. Hoofdstuk 1.a Met een elegantie die men alleen van een geoefende schrijfster kon verwachten, bewoog de kleine hand vluchtig over het papier om de laatste streken om sierlijke wijze definitief te maken. Ze reikte opnieuw naar de inktpot, terwijl haar vrije hand angstvallig de laken mouw uit de buurt hield van de nog natte letters en doopte de kwast in de zwarte vloeistof. De overtollige druppels vielen weer terug in de pot. Toen zette ze de volgende tekens op het papier. Het waren namen. Haar ouders hadden het belachelijke idee gehad om haar nog ongeboren babybroertje naar haar grootvader te vernoemen. Gookung. Naar de grote generaal Gook, die het lef had om de drieëndertig jaar jongere dochter van zijn beste vriend te trouwen zonder om haar mening te vragen. De grote generaal Gook die dacht dat hij wel even met de eer kon strijken voor het succes van het gigantische handelsimperium Alirium dat al eeuwen in de handen van de familie Ong was. De grote generaal Gook die meende dat de bijkomende privileges en ontiegelijke rijkdommen van de Ongs nu ook aan hem toebehoorde, omdat hij de erfgenaam van Alirium had verkracht. De grote generaal Gook die, wat Alira vermoedde, was vermoord toen hij Alira’s zwangere moeder had bedreigd. Alira wist niet wat haar ouders bezielde om dat monster van een grootvader te associëren met de onschuldigheid van een nog niet geboren kind, maar ze wist wel dat ze zoveel mogelijke alternatieven ging opnoemen totdat ze van gedachten zouden veranderen. En misschien werd het een zusje. Goka. Nee, haar ouders konden de pot op. Voorzichtig legde Alira de kwast neer. Er waren een paar lokken zwart haar losgekomen die nu in haar gezicht hingen. Het vijftienjarige meisje maakte haar hele knot los om vervolgens alles weer op te steken. Ze zuchtte. Nu de schemering was gevallen en de duisternis als een luik voor de ramen zat, voelde het huis nog benauwder aan dan het in werkelijkheid was. Het was niet klein, daar niet van, maar voor een generaal was het ondermaats. Zeker als je in acht nam dat dit het huis was van een Tezu. Geesten zij dank was haar oma Jeonga zo genadig genadig geweest dat Alira haar grootmoeders familienaam mocht dragen. Jeonga was geen Tezu. Zij was een Ong. De Ong en Alira zou haar opvolgen als meesteres van Alirium, terwijl ze er waarschijnlijk nog een of andere succesvolle militaire carrière op na moest houden. Ach, het was haar grootmoeder en overgrootmoeder ook gelukt, dus dan zou zij het ook wel aankunnen. Maar hoe sneller ze hier het huis uit kon, hoe beter. Altijd die geur van muf, vochtig hout. Altijd die olielampen die eeuwig flikkerde in de tocht en dan de overbevolkte kamers. Er was ergens een ongeschreven regel dat een generaal minimaal tien bedienden in huis moest hebben om een beetje waardig over te komen. Alira’s vader had er twaalf aangenomen waardoor er in praktisch iedere kamer wel een of andere stijve snoeshaan het koper voor de derde keer op een dag aan het poetsen was, omdat er gewoon niet genoeg werk was. Het zou eens tijd worden dat de Vuurheer haar vader weer eens aan het werk zette. Dan kon de familie mooi naar de andere kant van het Aarderijk verhuizen, Mikazi of zo, en kon Alira bij haar oma intrekken. Iedereen blij. Alira wierp nog een blik op het boek dat naast haar kalligrafieset open lag. Het boek bevatte een beknopte familiegeschiedenis van de familie Ong en Alira’s interesse was blijven hangen op een van haar favoriete verhalen: over hoe haar verre overgrootouders Kingeon en Jeongzin talloze schatten wisten op te sporen. Broer en zus. Samen sterk en samen op avontuur. Het mooie was dat al die schatten nog steeds in bezit waren van de familie. Er klonk een bescheiden klopje op haar deur wat Alira herkende als dat van haar broer Ba Tu. De jongeman wachtte niet op antwoord en deed in plaats daarvan gewoon de deur open om vervolgens naar binnen te strompelen. Alira sprong overeind om hem te helpen, maar hij had haar bed al bereikt voor ze de kans had. Met een plof liet hij zich op de zachte lakens vallen. De witte verbanden staken akelig af in het licht van de olielampen, maar het waren de wallen onder zijn ogen die Alira meer zorgen baarden. ‘Veel pijn?’ vroeg ze, terwijl ze naar de deur liep. Op de gang stonden drie bedienden paraat om deminste wensen te vervullen en ze kon vaag de stem van haar vader horen die beneden aan het overleggen was met de burgemeester. Ze sloot de deur. Een beetje privacy was welkom in dit huis. ‘Mag geen pijnstillers tot na het eten,’ klaagde Ba Tu. ‘En papa bleef maar zeuren over hoe oma mij gemakkelijk tot de Militaire Academie had kunnen laten toetreden zonder toelatingsexamen te doen. Ik heb me helemaal de pleures getraind voor dat examen.’ ‘Het was blijkbaar niet genoeg,’ zei Alira. Ze hielp haar broer om wat comfortabeler op het bed te gaan liggen. ‘Die hufter van een Chan speelde vals. We mochten geen vuurzeetechnieken tegen elkaar gebruiken, maar dat had hij blijkbaar niet begrepen en met onze lijn van vuurstuurders had ik natuurlijk geen kans,’ zei hij. Met zijn gezonde hand streek hij voorzichtig langs zijn gewonde arm. Onder het simpele gewaad zat nog meer verband, wist Alira. Het vuur van Chan had hem letterlijk overspoeld en aangevreten. Op de meeste plekken waar het slechts een paar zwaardere eerstegraads verbrandingen, maar zijn arm was er erger aan toe. ‘Geen kans? Onze familie ontwikkelt al technieken sinds overgrootmoeder Agni Alira! Ze heeft praktisch de basis opgezet voor…nou ja…alles wat we nu gebruiken op militair gebied.’ ‘Tezu’s zijn waardeloze vuurstuurders. Niet gefocust en ongecontroleerd. Ongs zijn van oorsprong handelaren en als we al enig talent geërfd hebben van die kant, dan betreft dat defensieve technieken waar ik dus geen klap aan heb als ik hoge generaal wil worden. Chans voorvaderen hebben echter de hele piratenvloot verast. Een hele vloot schepen,’ zei Ba Tu nadruk leggend op de laatste woorden. ‘Waarom zou je je eigen troepen niet verdedigen?’ vroeg Alira wetende dat haar broer meer last had van de pijn dan hij toe wilde geven. ‘Je eigen troepen verdedigen is leuk wanneer je behoort tot de binnenlandse strijdkrachten zoals jij waarschijnlijk gaat doen, maar ik moet later toch iets fatsoenlijk kunnen laten affakkelen om de familie eer nog een beetje te redden.’ Deze opmerking leverde hem een por tegen zijn arm op en een zus die haar woede maar stopte in de kalligrafie. Ba Tu probeerde zich op te richten. ‘Liertje,’ zei hij. ‘Klein zusje van me. Ik had het over Tezu, hé. Ong hoeft niks meer te bewijzen, maar Tezu heeft niks belangrijks meer gepresteerd sinds grootvader Gook de aanval op de Zuidelijke Luchttempel leidde en dat is alweer bijna veertig jaar terug. Papa is een beetje een faalhaas, mama heeft helemaal geen kennis van militaire zaken en zelfs onze familie in de Vuurnatie heeft er weinig van gebakken de laatste tijd. Als oma zich niet over ons ontfermd had, waren we waarschijnlijk gedegradeerd tot luitenants of zo.’ Alira zei niets. In plaats daarvan maakte ze een schrijffout waardoor ze kwaad een streep door heel het blad zette. Het was ook allemaal hopeloos. Haar familie was hopeloos. Stelletje kortzichtige idioten die niet verder konden kijken dan hun eer lang was. Wat had je aan afgebrande steden en uitgemoorde bewoners? Wat had je aan een natie bestaande uit alleen maar soldaten? Wat had je aan land besmeurt met roet en as? Maar het was nutteloos om nu politiek met haar broer te gaan bespreken. Hij gedroeg zich altijd als een ontzettende zielenpiet wanneer hij zich niet goed voelde. Wat dat betreft had mama hem best eens wat harder morgen aanpakken. Ze durfde haar dochter te bedreigen met “corrigerende tikken” dus waarom haar zonen niet? ‘Liertje,’ zuchtte Ba Tu. Alira negeerde hem. ‘Ik vertrek binnenkort van de Vuurnatie. Wie weet hoe lang het dan nog duurt voor ik je zie. Dat kan wel jaren duren.’ ‘Jij wilde daar naartoe, in plaats van door oma en opa getraind te worden,’ zei Alira. Ze zond haar broer een dodelijk blik. Hij keek haar op zijn meest beteuterd aan en spreidde zijn armen. Alira twijfelde een moment, slaakte toen een diepe zucht en ging toen naast Ba Tu op bed liggen. Hij vond het niet genoeg en ving haar in een omhelzing die maar wat slapjes aanvoelde. ‘Ik ga dit missen,’ zuchtte hij. ‘Zoek een vriendin,’ zei Alira. ‘Die heb ik eentje in de Vuurnatie, dat weet je, maar ik weet niet…We lagen al bij elkaar in bed sinds we oud genoeg waren om uit onze wiegen te klimmen. Ik weet niet beter of ik heb een zusje die midden in de nacht bij me in bed kruipt, omdat ze bang is voor het onweer.’ ‘Of een grote broer die de schaduwen op de muur zo eng vindt, maar ook niet met het licht uit durft te slapen en daarom maar bij mij kwam liggen. Je bent een doetje, Ba Tu,’ zei Alira. ‘Hoe zou het nu met Ho Tu gaan? We hebben al een tijdje niks meer van hem gehoord,’ zei Ba Tu denkend aan zijn jonge niet-sturende broertje die naar een kostschool in de Vuurnatie was gestuurd. ‘Die vermaakt zich wel. Hij kon het altijd met iedereen vinden. Waarschijnlijk wordt hij later zo’n type dat de wereld over reist en een beetje liedjes zingt,’ zei Alira. ‘Misschien wel ja,’ zuchtte Ba Tu. Alira voelde hoe zijn ademhaling vertraagde en hoe hij langzaam in slaap viel. Het zou wel raar zijn als hij hier niet meer was. Dan zou de aandacht van haar ouders zich verplaatsen van hun voorbeeldige oudste zoon naar hun eigenwijze oudste dochter die nodig eens ingebonden moest worden. En die verplaatsing van aandacht zou waarschijnlijk niet al te soepel verlopen, omdat er nog een klein, schreeuwend broertje was die zijn moeder maar niet met rust wilde laten en altijd zijn zin moest hebben. Het jammeren was, was dat hij dat ook altijd kreeg. ‘Zeg, Lier,’ mompelde Ba Tu half in dromenland. ‘Ik heb een vriendin in de Vuurnatie, maar naast wie ga jij liggen als ik er niet meer ben? Zong Gook?’ ‘Alsjeblieft zeg. Mama laat me nog geen twee meter bij hem in de buurt komen,’ zei Alira. ‘Wie dan? De knappe burgemeesterszoon?’ bleef Ba Tu vissen. Alira verstijfde voor een moment. Ze hoorde Ba Tu zachtjes grinniken. ‘Ik zou je oudere broer niet zijn als ik niet wist dat je met hem gelegen hebt. Was hij een beetje lief voor je?’ ‘Hij was…ervaren,’ zei Alira ongemakkelijk. ‘Je hebt toch wel…’ ‘Ba Tu, ik ben vijftien. Ik weet wat ik moet doen om niet zwanger te worden.’ ‘Oké, oké, maar…’ ‘Ander onderwerp, alsjeblieft. De muren hier hebben oren en als mama er achter komt dat ik met een jongen heb gelegen, heb ik voor eeuwig huisarrest of sturen ze me naar een of ander klooster toe waar ze me voor de rest van hun leven kunnen negeren.’ Met die woorden besloot Ba Tu zijn zus nog maar even steviger te knuffelen. Alira draaide zich om en pakte hem steviger vast, zijn aanstellerige kreten van pijn negerend. Ze had hem nu even nodig. Ze drukte haar voorhoofd tegen zijn borst aan en moest zich inhouden niet te huilen. Ze was zo ontzettend moe van haar familie. Al dan nationalisme, al dat spiritueel gedoe met de geesten tevreden houden, het eeuwige gezeur van haar moeder en de onverschilligheid van haar vader. ‘Wat was je net aan het doen?’ vroeg Ba Tu. Alira ademde een keer diep in en uit in de hoop haar emoties wat beter onder controle te houden. ‘Een betere naam voor ons nieuwe broertje aan het bedenken dan Gookung,’ zei ze, maar een trilling in haar stem kon ze niet onderdrukken. Ba Tu streek zachtjes over haar hoofd heen. ‘En je denkt dat mama jou toestaat om te helpen met het opvoeden van het kleine ding?’ ‘Nee, maar ik ontvoer hem gewoon en dan gaan we samen bij oma wonen. Dan komt hij gewoon lekker bij mij in bed liggen en dan lezen we samen boeken en trainen we samen ons vuursturen en gaan we ons samen later inzetten voor Alirium en…’ ‘Liertje, ik weet dat er niemand zo dol is op kinderen als jij, maar je hebt nog zoveel kansen voor je. Ik zou nog even wachten voor je je bindt aan zo’n pruttelende poepmaker.’ Zijn opmerking werd ontvangen met een kille stilte van er anders over denken. Ba Tu besloot het oude onderwerp maar weer op tafel te halen. ‘Welke namen had je in gedachten?’ ‘Ik vond Jeong Jeong eigenlijk wel een goede. Of Keong Tin.’ ‘Naar Jeongzin en Kingeon?’ ‘Ja, en ook naar oma.’ ‘Ik ben voor.’ Beneden woei er een deur dicht, gevolgd door een kakofonie van huilen en krijsen. Zowel broer als zus voelden de drang om te verdwijnen in de vredige stilte die nu zo snel aan het verdwijnen was. Het gekrijs werd overstemd door het geroep van hun vader die ook genoeg had van het gehuil van zijn zoon. Het helse lawaai eindigde in een ruzie die door heel het huis te horen was. ‘Weet je, Lier, misschien moet je ons nieuwe broertje maar mee naar oma ontvoeren. Is hij in ieder geval van dit gezeik af,’ zei Ba Tu. Alira zei niets. Ze overwoog het serieus. Hoofdstuk 1.b Alira en Ba Tu hadden net op tijd gehoord hoe de treden van de trap kraakte onder het gewicht van hun moeder. Hun jengelende broertje was tevens een goede aanwijzing dat Alira maar beter van het bed kon springen en achter haar kalligrafietafel moest gaan zitten voor Shung, zoals ze gewoonlijk deed, zonder kloppen binnen zou komen en weer ophef zou maken over het feit dat broer en zus op deze leeftijd niet meer bij elkaar hoorde te kruipen. Het was echter Zong Gook die als eerste binnen kwam stormen, struikelde over het tapijt en plat op de grond viel. Voor Alira haar broertje kon vragen of het goed met hem ging, had Shung hem alweer overeind gezet ondanks haar bolle buik. Het was slechts een kwestie van dagen voor het gezin weer een kind rijker was, maar na het dragen van drie zonen en een dochter leek deze vrouw allerminste gehinderd door het extra gewicht. Het zat simpelweg niet in haar lichaam om gracieus en subtiel te zijn. Zwanger was zij wellicht het mooiste. De vrouw keek een moment oordelend de kamer rond. Haar wenkbrauw schoot omhoog toen ze Ba Tu op het bed zag liggen, maar ze besloot het onderwerp te laten rusten. ‘Oma heeft ons uitgenodigd voor het dinner,’ zei ze strijkend over haal bolle buik. ‘Ah, gezellig. Wanneer gaan we?’ vroeg Ba Tu. Met zijn gezonde arm trok hij Zong Gook op het bed. Het kind greep gelijk naar Alira’s vuurfretknuffel, maar Ba Tu kaapte het snel voor zijn neus weg en gooide het naar Alira toe die het behendig opving. Direct zette Zong Gook een keel op. Met een diepe zucht ging Shung naast haar zonen op het bed zitten. ‘Zit dat kind niet zo te pesten,’ zei ze. ‘Dat beest is van Alira, niet van Zong,’ protesteerde Ba Tu. ‘Als ze niet wilt dat andere aan haar spullen zitten, moet ze het niet laten rondslingeren,’ zei Shung. ‘Dit is mijn kamer,’ zei Alira. ‘Nee, dit is het huis van mij en je vader. Zolang je geen kostgeld betaalt, zie ik geen enkele rede waarom je zo respectloos met je ouders moet omgaan terwijl ze je nog altijd voorzien van kleding, onderdak en voedsel,’ zei Shung. Met een traag gebaar en een paar rollende ogen die haar moeder hopelijk niet zag in het schemerduister van de kamer draaide Alira de inktpot dicht. Ze mompelde er nog een geforceerd “Ja, moeder” achteraan voor ze besloot maar eens wat extra licht in de kamer te maken. ‘Dus wordt het een formeel of informeel dinner? En nogmaals: wanneer worden we verwacht?’ trachtte Ba Tu het onderwerp te veranderen. ‘De boodschapper zei dat we waren uitgenodigd voor een “gezellige onderonsje” met de familie, maar kleed je toch maar formeel voor een of andere handelshaan ons weer verward met het personeel. Oh, en Alira, geen zijde.’ ‘U zegt net dat het formeel moet.’ ‘Zijde kleding is alleen gepast voor bruiloften.’ ‘Oma draagt altijd zijde,’ mopperde Alira. ‘Bruiloften en stinkend rijke handelslieden die hun geld beter aan de samenleving zouden kunnen besteden in plaats van het over de rug van anderen te verdienen. Ba Tu, ik had je uniform al uitgewassen. Als het goed is, moet het nu al droog zijn. Alira, loop niet zo te pruilen. Een beetje soberheid doet een mens goed. Zelfs je oma zegt dat,’ zei Shung. Ze trok een vies gezicht toen de geur van een niet al te schone luier haar neus binnendrong. Ze tilde Zong Gook op, die hevig begon te spartelen en liep er mee naar de andere kamer. De schaduw van hun vader viel nu in Alira’s kamer, maar hij zei niets, keek in plaats daarvan streng naar zijn zoon en wachtte tot de jongeman met wat moeite overeind kwam en hem de kamer uit volgde. Hij kreeg de mededeling dat hij alvast zijn schooluniform moest gaan halen, dan zou Zongmeng hem zo wel helpen. Alira keek haar vader aan. Zijn gezicht was vertrokken in die eeuwige vernietigende van te lang rekruteren moeten trainen. De ruige zwarte bakkebaarden aan de zijden van gezicht accentueerde zijn strenge blik alleen maar meer tot hij in de schaduwen van het licht op weinig menselijks meer leek. Hij was een schim van de idealen. Een product van twee machtige families dat niet harder had kunnen falen. Nu was het aan zijn kinderen om zijn plaats aan de hoge generaalstafel van Vuurheer Azulon weer terug te winnen. Hij hurkte voor zijn dochter neer. Met een bijna teder gebaar streek hij een opnieuw losgekomen lok uit haar gezicht. ‘Ik weet het van de burgemeesterszoon,’ zei Zongmeng rustig. Alira deed voor een moment haar mond open op zoek naar de woorden op dat valselijk te ontkennen, maar haar vader verbood haar met een beslist gebaar om te spreken. ‘Ik vertel niks aan je moeder, beloofd, maar Liertje, je kan zoveel beter krijgen dan dat. Het aanbod van de Vuurheer staat nog steeds, weet je. Je hebt de kans om de Vuurvrouw te worden.’ Onbedoeld liet Alira een beverige zucht ontsnappen. Zongmeng schudde zijn hoofd, plantte een kus op haar voorhoofd en stond op. Zijn blik gleed naar haar krabbels op de kalligrafietafel. Hij glimlachte toen hij door had waar zijn dochter mee bezig was. ‘Jeong Jeong vind ik ook wel leuk,’ zei Zongmeng. ‘Maar ga je nu maar omkleden. In je kast ligt een nieuwe jurk van gele zijde die je oma vanmiddag liet brengen.’ De man haalde het kledingstuk uit de kast, hing het aan een haak en verliet de kamer om zijn zoon te gaan helpen. Alira bleef nog een moment roerloos op de grond zitten. Dit was zo’n moment dat ze behoefte had om op haar hele leven terug te reflecteren, maar ongelukkigerwijs stond haar moeder al op de deur te timmeren dat ze op moest schieten. Alira stond op. Ze bekeek haar nieuwe gewaad eens goed. Het kwam vaker voor dat haar oma haar nieuwe kleren schonk die waarschijnlijk kostbaarder waren dan de hele inboedel van haar kamer bij elkaar, maar de laatste tijd leek er een verandering in het soort kleding te zitten. Niet langer kreeg ze de korte kimonojurkjes die Alira zo lekker vond zitten. Haar nieuwe kleren neigden meer naar officiële gewaden en tunieken. Nog altijd van schitterende kwaliteit, maar het drukte Alira’s neus wel op de feiten. Ze zou snel geen meisje meer zijn. Haar lichaam had zich al gereed gemaakt voor kinderen, alhoewel er nog delen waren die wat achterliepen, zoals bij iedere jonge vrouw gebruikelijk was, maar dan nog. Spoedig zou ze zich niet meer kunnen verschuilen achter haar ouders of grootouders. Spoedig zou ze overal zelf verantwoordelijk voor zijn. Haar vingers streken voorzichtig langs de dure stof van het gewaad. Donkerrood fluweel, heerlijk warm in dit koele Aarderijkse klimaat en mouwen van geel zijde. Ze was dol op zijde. De manier waarop het glansde, de manier waarop het golfde, de manier waarop het haar zo volwaardig deed voelen. En geel. De kleur van rijkdom. De kleur van glorie en de kleur geluk. Dit was haar kleur. Dit was haar lot. Meesteres van Alirium. De Vuurnatie kon haar gestolen worden. Hoofdstuk 1.c Jeonga kende Azulon niet anders dan de man die precies wist hoe je iets verkeerd moest timen. Ook nu, nu ze net klaar was met haar werkzaamheden voor de dag en ze op het punt stond om in bad te gaan, kwam er een bediende naar haar toe met de mededeling dat admiraal Chan namens de Vuurheer aan de poort stond. Jeonga wreef vermoeid door haar gezicht. Vanochtend had het bestuur van de stad Mikazi het haar moeilijk gemaakt, omdat ze de belastingen wilden verhogen voor goederen uit de Vuurnatie ondanks het contract dat ze met Jeonga een maand eerder nog hadden gesloten. De middag was een aaneenschakeling geweest van meldingen over roofovervallen op haar karavanen, vorderingen in de mijnen van Yu Dao die niet opschoten, schaderapporten aan haar schepen door de storm van afgelopen week en het overleg over de nieuwe arbeidsovereenkomst voor zowel mijnwerkers als boeren binnen het gebied dat de Ongs hadden veroverd. Bij Agni, wat ze allemaal niet had gedaan om de positie van Alirium veilig te stellen…tot aan de genocide aan toe, maar nu mocht ze wel haar eigen bestuur voeren binnen het gebied dat haar familie veroverd had en dat was een zeldzaam privilege dat Sozin haar had toegestaan. Al met al waren de sporen van dat offer nog altijd duidelijk op haar lichaam te zien. Nog iedere nacht droomde ze van Gook, van haar vader, van Sozin, van de nonnen. Het verleden was een schaduw geworden dat haar langzaam afbrak tot ze waarschijnlijk gek zou worden, maar voor die tijd moest Jeonga zorgen dat er iemand was die Alirium van haar kon overnemen. Anders zou het allemaal voor niets zijn geweest. Maar haar privilege van zelfbestuur zorgde er ook voor dat Jeonga verantwoordelijk was voor alles wat er in haar veroverde gebied gebeurde. Bij ziekte, tekorten, criminaliteit en al wat allemaal niet meer mis kon gaan, zouden alle hoofden zich tot haar richten en niet tot Azulon. Er waren van die dagen dat ze verlangde naar de tijd dat ze simpelweg nog grootmeester was van Alirium en niet ook nog oppergeneraal, moeder, grootmoeder, gouverneur, mentor en bij Agni, welke rollen had ze nog meer te vervullen? De meeste mensen van haar leeftijd waren van hun pensioen op Sinteleiland aan het genieten, maar goed, zij had dan weer een eigen paleis. Tegen beter weten in besloot Jeonga toch nog even snel in bad te gaan om zich even af te kunnen spoelen en de ergste kou in haar botten te verjagen. Ze kleedde zich uit, gooide het gewaad ergens in een hoekje en stapte in de badkuip waar ze direct helemaal kopje onder ging. Ze moest op dit moment altijd aan haar schoondochter denken die het een verspilling van arbeid en kosten vond om een bad te hebben dat groot genoeg was dat je er met drie man in kon zitten, maar Jeonga kon zich geen heerlijker gevoel bedenken dan omringd te zijn met het beste van drie elementen. De binnenkant van het bad was gemaakt van een mineraalhoudend gesteente waar een geneeskrachtige werking aan was toegeschreven, het water was zuiver en kwam uit een bron diep in de bergen en de warme temperatuur gecreëerd door de vuursturende bediendes maakte dit tot een klein paradijs op aarde. Toen de oude generaal weer boven water kwam, zat haar echtgenoot op de badrand. Ly Wong had zich al omgekleed voor de avond. In plaats van zijn uniform droeg hij nu een simpel behaaglijk huispak en speelde hij met het kompas dat hij altijd bij zich had. Zijn blik was afwezig op de pijl van het kompas gericht dat maar naar het noorden bleef wijzen hoe hij het voorwerp ook draaide. ‘Wat is er?’ vroeg Jeonga die de gewoonte van haar echtgenoot herkende als verontrust. ‘Er is iets mis,’ zei Ly Wong met een diepe bromstem. ‘Ik inspecteerde vanochtend de buitenmuur en de vlammen rezen tot wel twee meter hoog.’ ‘Wind?’ opperde Jeonga. ‘Windstil,’ zei Ly Wong bedachtzaam. Hij klapte zijn kompas dicht en streek zijn vrouw een moment liefdevol over de wang. De warmte van het bad bracht plotseling geen ontspanning meer bij Jeonga. Met een vriendelijk doch beslist gebaar duwde ze Ly Wong aan de kant, klom uit het warme water en pakte haar handdoek. Daarna ging ze op zoek naar een paar kleren om zich in te kunnen vertonen, maar vond niks waardoor ze geïrriteerd in haar handen klapten en er een bediende verscheen om haar wensen te vervullen. ‘Formeel, maar gemakkelijk,’ beval Jeonga de bediende. Het grootste gedeelte van haar huispersoneel was capabel genoeg om te weten wat ze dan voor haar uit de kast moesten trekken en ook deze jongeman knikte vluchtig, maakte toen een buiging en verliet snel de kamer om aan de wensen van mijn meesteres te voldoen. ‘Draakje,’ zei Ly terwijl zijn vrouw zich vermoed begon af te drogen met de handdoek. ‘Draakje, loop nu niet zo te stressen. Agni is de familie altijd al goedgezind geweest.’ ‘Maar die vlammen!’ sneerde Jeonga. ‘Misschien valt het wel mee. Waren de vlammen ook niet twee meter, maar één. Waarschijnlijk zit ik er gewoon naast.’ ‘De laatste keer dat jij er naast zat, was toen je Shung van Gook wilde beschermen, je miste en ik het af heb moeten maken,’ zei Jeonga. ‘En voor de rest heeft je intuïtie het altijd bij het rechte einde gehad.’ Ly Wong hief zijn armen in de lucht en knikte twijfelend. Dit was niet een moment dat hij het graag bij het rechte eind had, maar zijn intuïtie vertelde hem dat er wel iets niet in de haak was. Hij besloot echter dat het beter was om zijn vrouw niet alles te vertellen wat er vandaag gebeurd was. Het vervolg van zijn inspectie had hem langs de vele tempeltjes op het landgoed geleid. Ieder tempeltje was gewijd aan een bepaalde geest waarvan de oergeesten Agni en Hei Bai de beschermers van de familie Ong waren. Nu had Ly Wong op deze dag as voor de voeten van beide oergeesten gevonden en dat was eigenlijk wat hem meer zorgen baarde dan de hoge vlammen op de muur bij windstilte. Voor de zekerheid had hij maar een paar van zijn mensen de opdracht te geven om uit te zoeken of het as een daad van vandalisme was, maar hij gaf de orders tegen beter weten in. Hij wilde Jeonga echter niet ongeruster maken dan ze nu al was. Het was de laatste tijd al zo gemakkelijk op Jeonga op de kast te jagen met een Azulon die telkens maar de grenzen van de privileges van de familie Ong bleef testen en een stel jaloerse generaals die niet wilden dat Alirium zich verder uit zou breiden. Dat dorpen zich liever onder Alirium schaarden dan onder Azulons vaandel, omdat dat zou betekenen dat stuurders werden afgevoerd en de dorpen torenhoge belastingen aan de Vuurnatie moesten afdragen, was niet het probleem van Jeonga, maar van de andere generaals die ook meewerkte aan de kolonisatie van de wereld. De oppergeneraal zelf was al jaren niet meer op expeditie geweest om haar provincie uit te breiden. Sterker nog, ze mocht het niet eens meer van Azulon. Hij had Jeonga nodig als hoofd van zijn bevoorrading en training van de militaire troepen. Hij wilde niet riskeren dat de oude vrouw zou omkomen bij een of andere expeditie, terwijl hij tientallen andere generaals kon sturen om hetzelfde werk te doen. Maar Jeonga was moe geworden van het thuis zitten duimen draaien. Ze wilde weer op reis, ze wilde Alira serieus gaan voorbereiden op haar taken en ze wilde eens van al dat nutteloze gezeur af. De tekenen konden echter niks goeds voorspellen, maar misschien was het een waarschuwing. Hij zou zijn mensen vanavond wel instrueren om beter op hun hoede te zijn. Wat hem nog iets te binnen deed schieten. ‘Je had de familie vanavond toch uitgenodigd om te komen eten?’ vroeg Ly Wong. Jeonga sloeg haar ogen een moment hulpeloos op naar de geesten, terwijl ze iets prevelde. Toen liep ze woest met alleen de handdoek om zich te bedekken de badkamer uit om in de gang de bediende met de kleren tegen te komen. Ze gebood de jongeman haar te volgen naar de slaapkamer. Ly Wong zuchtte, trok de stop uit het bad en keek een moment naar hoe het water wegstroomde. Toen volgde hij zijn vrouw en de bediende maar naar de luxueuze slaapkamer een paar deuren verder. Jeonga zat al achter de kaptafel. Verwoed ging ze met een borstel door haar van nature piekende haren die nooit in model wilde blijven zitten. Ly Wong zuchtte met een zwakke glimlach. Hij was een draak getrouwd. Rustig ging hij achter haar staan en masseerde haar schouders. Verslagen legde Jeonga de borstel neer en leunde voorzichtig tegen hem aan. Ze durfde voor een moment haar ogen te sluiten. ‘Ik moet het met Zongmeng echt over Alira gaan hebben. Haar studies schieten zo echt niet op en ik vrees dat Zongmeng haar om probeert te praten om zich toch de verloven met de kroonprins. Iroh was het toch?’ zuchtte Jeonga. ‘Iroh ja. Het is nog best een leuk mannetje voor een kind van drie. Hij komt altijd op me af rennen en beseft dat pas op het laatste moment dat hij nog moet groeten. Zijn moeder heeft haar liefde voor thee nu al aan hem overgedragen,’ zei Ly Wong. ‘Alira moet trouwen met de man van haar keuze. Mijn familie kent al veel te veel tragische huwelijken. Eerst mijn moeder, toen ik met Gook en volgens mij heb ik nog ergens twee overgrootvaders zitten wiens vrouwen hun leven ook tot een hel maakte. Tahjeong of zo,’ zei Jeonga. ‘Maar ik ben niet van plan om er een familietraditie van te maken. Alira trouwt met wie ze wilt wanneer ze wilt.’ ‘Lijkt me praktischer als ze eerst Alirium van je overneemt, zodat jij eens van je oude dag kan genieten,’ zei Ly Wong. Hij pakte de borstel van de kaptafel en begon met een eeuwig geduld de klitten er uit te halen. ‘Dat doet ze wel en er valt weinig te genieten als iedereen je de oren van het hoofd zeurt. Nee, die portie neem ik nog wel voor mijn rekening tot ze wat steviger in haar schoenen staat, maar eerst eens kijken wat Azulon en Chan nu weer van me willen,’ zei Jeonga. Ze liet Ly Wong de laatste hand aan haar haar leggen, trok de kleren aan die de bediende inmiddels netjes op het bed had uitgespreid en draaide een rondje voor de spiegel. ‘Hoe zie ik er uit?’ vroeg Jeonga aan haar echtgenoot. ‘Eh…’ begon Ly Wong. Hij sprintte vluchtig naar de kledingkast waar hij een donderrood overjasje uit haalde. Op het jasje prijkte trots het embleem van de familie. Jeonga trok het jasje over haar gewaad aan. ‘Nu weet Chan met wie hij te maken heeft,’ zei Ly Wong. ‘Voldoet het paleis niet als een hint?’ vroeg Jeonga plagerig. ‘Dit is wel de familie van Chan. Communicatie is nooit hun sterkste kant geweest. Het zou me niets verbazen als hij denkt dat dit Azulons buitenhuisje is.’ ‘Als Chan die opmerking maakt, kan hij de nacht doorbrengen in een herberg in Yu Dao,’ zei Jeonga. Ze pakte Ly Wong bij de arm en paradeerde met hem de kamer uit. De familie zou snel arriveren op de binnenplaats. Hoofstuk 1.d Ba Tu keek een beetje verbaasd op toen hij zijn zus in haar nieuwe gewaad over de gang zag paraderen, maar haar lach was aanstekelijk en al snel liepen ze als een voorbeeldig stel de trap af waar hun ouders al ongeduldig bij de deur stonden te wachten. Het ontging Alira niet dat haar vader voor een moment de borst nog een stukje verder vooruit stak en zijn strenge gezicht leek zich eventjes te ontspannen, maar Shung was minder gecharmeerd van haar pochende kinderen. Ze schudde vermoeid het hoofd voor ze een bediende de deur liet openen en met Zong Gook in de armen naar het rijtuig liep. Zongmeng nam plaatst naast zijn vrouw en jongste zoon, terwijl Ba Tu en Alira tegenover hen gingen zitten. Het was geen ijdelheid dat de familie besloot per rijtuig te gaan. Oma woonde simpelweg niet in de buurt of tenminste niet genoeg in de buurt om er even naartoe te lopen. De familie Ong had tijdens het stichten van de kolonie Yu Dao een korte tijd een huis in het centrum van de stad gehad, het huis waar Alira nu in woonde, maar het was voor grootmeester Agni Alira niet voldoende om haar zaken te regelen. Even klaar met de subtiliteit die verwacht werd van een vrouw die politiek sterk stond, had ze besloten om een paleis net buiten de stad te laten bouwen. Het lag tussen de met bossen bedekte uitlopers van de bergen en viel overdag gemakkelijk te herkennen aan zijn koperen daken die boven sommige boomtoppen uitstaken. Nu kon je in de vallende duisternis slechts de vuren die op de ommuring brandde zien alhoewel het nog dichte gewas het licht van de vlammen nog even verborg tot ze echt een stuk naderbij waren geraakt. Paleis Matisthari was een parel van de architectuur. Niet alleen hadden de makers, onder leiding van Agni Alira Ong (Jeonga’s moeder), een paleis weten te bouwen in de bergen, maar hadden ze ook nog een gigantische tuin er bij weten aan te leggen. Alhoewel het paleis van de Vuurheer vele malen groter was, was Matisthari een schitterend voorbeeld van de menging van culturen. Vuurnatie en Aarderijk hadden de handen in elkaar geslagen om op deze plaats het centrum van Alirium te bouwen. Het paleis bestond uit twee gedeeltes beide in de vorm van een sikkelmaan. De grootste maan was bedoeld voor personeel, zaken, beveiliging en al wat niet meer geaccommodeerd moest worden. De kleine maan bestond uit enkel de privévertrekken van de familie zelf. Door de poort die het openbare gedeelte scheidde van het privégedeelte reed nu de koets van de familie Tezu. Alira leunde lichtelijk tegen Ba Tu aan. Ze had haar handen in haar schoot gevouwen en keek naar de schittering die het licht van het kleine lampje in het rijtuig teweeg bracht in haar sieraden. Op dat punt was een te veel aan bediende wellicht wel praktisch. Er was geen moment geweest dat Alira naar het onderhoud van haar juwelen hoefde te kijken, maar nu trok het geglinster ook de aandacht van Zongmeng. Alira glimlachte om zijn nieuwsgierige gezichtje dat het moois zo graag van dichterbij wilde zien. Ze had haar armband al afgedaan toen haar moeder zei dat zo’n kostbaar sieraad geen speelgoed was. Alira zuchtte en liet zich terug in de rijtuigzetel vallen. Toen keek ze haar vader lief aan of hij haar kon helpen de armband weer vast te maken. Op het moment dat het rijtuig halt hield, was Ba Tu net in slaap gevallen. Alira duwde haar broer aan de kant, wachtte niet tot een bediende de deur open zou maken en rende al naar haar grootmoeder toe die op het bordes al stond te wachten. Ly Wong wachtte rustig zijn beurt op een warme omhelzing af, maar net als de twee dames liep zijn glimlach van oor tot oor. ‘Hoe gaat het, oma?’ vroeg Alira. Ondertussen maakte de rest van het gezin niet heel veel haast om uit te stappen. Ba Tu veegde de slaap nog uit zijn ogen, Zong Gook wilde per se zelf lopen, Shung was stijf van de reis en Zongmeng besloot dat het beter als hij even zou wachten. ‘Admiraal Chan stond zojuist aan de poort en ik moet hem nog even te woord staan,’ zuchtte Jeonga. ‘Maar voor de rest gaat het zijn gangetje.’ ‘Mag ik dadelijk met u mee naar admiraal Chan?’ vroeg Alira. Jeonga keek een moment bedenkelijk. Ze bekeek haar dochter van top tot teen, herschikte haar kraag, haalde haar haren los en plaatste het haarstuk opnieuw op haar hoofd. ‘Ik weet iets beters: jij mag hem verwelkomen en overtuigen dat alles wat hij te melden heeft, wel tot morgen kan wachten,’ zei Jeonga toen ze klaar was met het fatsoeneren van haar kleindochter. ‘Ik weet niet of Chan er zo gecharmeerd van is dat hij door een vijftienjarig meisje wordt verwelkomd, moeder,’ zei Zongmeng. ‘Hij heeft het maar charmant te vinden en kijk nu eens goed naar je dochter, Zongmeng. Ze is al een echte dame aan het worden. Een verfijnder welkom kan Chan niet verwachten op dit tijdstip. Alira, denk goed aan je lessen, behandel admiraal Chan met het grootste respect en vertel hem dat ik hem morgenochtend na het ontbijt meteen te woord zal staan. Ik laat het aan jou om er voor te zorgen dat hij zich daarmee ook content voelt,’ zei Jeonga. ‘Heeft u nog meer gasten met wie hij zou kunnen optrekken?’ vroeg Alira. ‘Ik heb oppergeneraal Bujing voor je in de aanbieding, maar ik betwijfel het of die mopperpot zin heeft om de avond met majoor miscommunicatie te delen. Ik geef hem geen ongelijk trouwens,’ zei Jeonga. Ze wenkte een van de bediendes die bij de deur stond te wachten. ‘Ik verzin wel wat,’ zei Alira. ‘Dat is mijn meisje. Hino brengt je wel naar Chan toe,’ zei Jeonga. De bediende maakte een vlugge Aarderijkse groet en ging toen Alira voor naar de gastenkamers waar Chan zat te wachten. Jeonga’s blik gleed langs haar familie. Ba Tu bleek en moe, Zongmeng in zichzelf gekeerd, Zong Gook die naar binnen wilde en Shung die wel heel erg moeilijk keek. Jeonga sloeg vriendelijk een arm om de middel van de vrouw heen, terwijl Ly Wong de mannen voorging naar het eetkamer. ‘Gaat het?’ vroeg Jeonga aan haar schoondochter. ‘Gaat,’ mompelde Shung niet al te overtuigend. ‘Last van mijn rug.’ Ze liet een moment vermoeid haar hoofd op Jeonga’s schouder rusten. ‘Ik kan voor de zekerheid een vroedvrouw laten halen.’ ‘De geesten staan me bij, ik heb eerlijk gezegd nog geen zin om weer hele nachten wakker te liggen, omdat de baby om de drie uur gevoed moet worden,’ zei Shung. ‘Maar het zal niet lang meer duren. Zou u dan op…’ ‘Ik neem Zong Gook en Alira wel voor mijn rekening. Geen zorgen. Ba Tu en Zong Gook zijn dan wel niet mijn erfgenamen, maar ze kunnen gewoon op een thuis hier rekenen,’ zei Jeonga. Ze liepen rustig naar de eetkamer toe. ‘Dank u, moeder. Moge de geesten u zegenen.’ Categorie:De Sintelvuren Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Klad